Pacing
by NettieC
Summary: When Harm in is London and Mac in DC during the most momentous moment of their lives, he spends his time pacing...and cleaning...and pacing some more.


Disclaimer: not mine

If anticipation was measured in physical dimensions then Harm's would be bigger than Mt McKinley or longer than the Colorado River or deeper than the Pacific Ocean or more vast than the distance to the moon. However, anticipation is only measured by the sweat of one's palms, the palpitations of one's heart, the shaking of one's hands or the influx of butterflies into one's stomach.

With those being the accepted measurements, then, by any definition, Harm was in the grip of a great dose of anticipation and that caused him to start pacing.

Pacing, pacing, pacing.

Here he was, trapped in London, trapped in one of their worst blizzards and his beloved wife was in DC. To be more specific she was in Bethesda, Maryland, the Maternity Unit to be precise. Yes, he was 3687 miles away from his wife as she was about to give birth to their first child nearly eight weeks early.

Having moved to London together after Harm had won the toss, they had married within six months before embarking on the quest for parenthood. It had taken six years and numerous treatments and dealings between the fertility experts in London and Mac's at Bethesda. Over the six years they had made countless trips back to The States, many to DC. Mac had made this particular trip between the continents on her own after much discussion with Harm and her doctor.

After finally conceiving, she had been blessed with a perfect pregnancy. There had been no morning sickness, no problems of any sort. They had both said it was the reward for all the difficulties becoming pregnant in the first place. So, it was with everyone's blessing that Mac had flown to DC for AJ's 16th birthday. Knowing, with the baby due mid December, they wouldn't be travelling for Christmas or the New Year, and with a clean bill of health, Mac had flown out three days previous.

It was Bud who called him two hours earlier with the news that Mac's waters had broken and Harriet was taking her to Bethesda. It was 101 minutes since it was confirmed that there were no flights out of London anytime soon and 73 minutes since Bud had called telling Harm Mac was in active labour. It seemed Baby MacKenzie-Rabb hadn't taken after his or her father in the punctuality stakes and had decided that he or she wanted to follow the family tradition and be born in the USA.

While he was comforted by the thought Mac was in good hands and with people she loved and trusted, he was devastated by the fact he wasn't with her. Wearing a track in the carpet he turned on his heel and continued to pace, waiting for Bud to call him back when he was with Mac and she could talk to him.

Eleven long minutes later, his phone rang in his hand and he quickly answered it.  
>"I'm so sorry," were Mac's first words.<br>"It's okay, it's okay," he said quickly, his innate desire to comfort her ever present.  
>"Everything was okay," she said. "I was feeling well and then it all just started."<br>"How are you doing right now?" he asked, standing stock still in the middle of the living room, not wanting to miss a word she said.  
>"I'm okay," she said and Harm could hear her nervousness. "A little nervous about the whole birth...a little scared it's too early...very sad you're stuck there..."<br>"I'm really sad about that too," he replied tearfully. "You know I'll be there as soon as I can..."  
>"I know," she said with a sniffle.<br>"I love you so much, Mac," he said quietly, tears trickling silently down his cheeks.  
>"Love you too," she replied before a contraction had her gasping in pain.<br>Harm held his breath as Mac panted her way through it. "I love you."  
>"Me too," she replied before taking a deep breath.<p>

After a few more words the call was disconnected, Mac promising to phone back, or to have Bud call at regular intervals and to see if they could organise some face to face link up. Knowing it was going to be a long night, Harm took the opportunity to set up his laptop complete with webcam in the living room, close to the heater. He fixed himself a couple of grilled cheese and tomato sandwiches and poured a tall glass of milk before settling into the armchair.

With his cell and home phone right beside him, Harm pulled a pen and notepad from the bookcase beside him just in case he needed to take notes. Next, he grabbed the closest photo of them both and placed than in front of him.

Two bites into his sandwich, Harm realised he should call his mom and step-dad, they would want to know and would be able to fly to DC and be the Rabb connection to this momentous occasion.  
>"Hey, mom," he said when she answered. "Mac's in labour..." He had planned to ease into the news but it had just come out by itself.<br>"What?" Trish replied. "Goodness me, baby isn't due for another seven and a half weeks! Is she okay? Is the baby okay?"  
>"I was kind of hoping you could go check and tell me," he said wistfully.<br>"What do you mean?" Trish asked. "Don't you know?"  
>"I only know what she and Bud have told me," he said, "Mac's in DC and I'm snowbound in London."<br>"Oh, my goodness," she replied. "Frank! Frank!" she yelled, "You need to get us on a flight to DC now...our first grandchild is on their way!"  
>"Thanks, mom," he said, his eyes filling with tears once more. "You will phone and let me know everything...won't you?"<br>"Of course I will, son," she said gently.  
>"And make sure Frank takes lots of photos and you kiss Mac for me and tell her how much I love her and kiss the baby too and tell him I'm really sorry I can't be there...or her..." he rambled.<br>"Of course I will," she repeated. "You just take it easy and I'll ..." There was a pause and Harm could hear his parents talking but could not quite make out what they were saying. "Okay, Frank has us on a flight leaving within the hour so I need to go pack. I will call you the minute we land at Dulles and get an update on how things are and we'll take it from there."  
>"Okay, mom," he said, running his hand over his face.<br>"I love you, son," she said quickly.  
>"Love you too."<p>

As he put down the phone, Harm turned his attention back to his sandwiches before pushing them away, not surprised to find he wasn't hungry in the least. Having a few mouthfuls of milk, Harm started up the laptop and impatiently tapped his foot as it began its start up routine.  
>"C'mon, c'mon," he muttered to the screen.<p>

When his home phone rang he grabbed it quickly.  
>"Mac?" he said.<br>"No, sir, " came the reply. "It's your yeoman."  
>"Yes, Peters," Harm replied. "This better be important."<br>"Ah, yes, sir," he replied nervously. "I ...um...I have tried all avenues and there are no flights scheduled for the foreseeable future."  
>"Keep on it, Peters. I want to know the minute one – military or commercial is scheduled to depart," he bellowed. "Understood?"<br>"Aye, aye, sir," he said before hanging up the phone.

For the next twenty minutes Harm sat, stood and paced intermittently as he awaited the next call from Bud. His attempt to distract himself with the radio lasted only five minutes, the television lasted two. Grabbing the furniture polish and a soft cloth, Harm worked his way around the living room polishing every piece of wood to within an inch of its life.

Just as he finished the last piece the phone rang and he dropped the items in his hands in favour of the phone.  
>"Mac's fine," were Bud's first words, hoping to reassure him before giving him the rest of the news.<br>"What's happening" he asked, starting to pace once more.  
>"Things have slowed," he reported, "The doctor said it's normal and not to worry."<br>"Is Mac worried?" he asked, his stomach twisting in knots.  
>"Mac's actually asleep at the moment," he said with a slight laugh. "She's doing well, all things considered," he added with the experience of a husband who'd done this a few times before.<br>"Bud, man-to-man, or husband-to-husband, you'd tell me if there was something amiss, wouldn't you?" he asked, quietly.  
>"Of course," he replied honestly. "You'll find out whatever I find out."<br>"Thanks, Bud," he said with a sigh. "Are you able to set up a video link?"  
>"Yep, it's all set," he replied. "Should be able to go when Mac is ready to do so."<br>"Great, thanks," he said stifling a yawn.  
>"Maybe you should try and get some sleep," Bud suggested, knowing the time of night in London. "I'll phone you when Mac's ready to Skype."<br>"Okay, might try and get a few minutes," he said with another yawn. He told Bud of his parents dash to Mac's side before saying goodnight.

Not wanting to be far from the phone or the laptop, Harm grabbed a cushion and placed it at the end of the sofa before laying down. Despite his concern about his wife and the anticipation he felt at the impending arrival, long hours at work took their toll and sleep came quickly.

It didn't last more than thirty three minutes when his cell rang out and he was instantly awake once more.  
>"Hey, handsome," Mac said quietly.<br>"Hey, gorgeous," he replied. "How are you doing?"  
>"Okay," she replied. "Missing you very much."<br>"Missing you too," he said leaning over so he could pick up the photo.  
>"Things have slowed a bit and I've been able to get a bit of sleep," she said with a yawn.<br>"That's good," he replied, his eyes fixed on hers in the photograph.  
>"Dr Gilbert says this is normal and, realistically, the longer we can stall this the better it will be for baby," she said and he could hear the tears in her voice.<br>"But your water broke," he said, stating the obvious.  
>"I know...and he knows..." she said. "But I'm being monitored and all's well."<br>"Did Bud tell you mom and Frank are on their way there?" he questioned sitting down once more and resting the frame on his lap.  
>"Yeah," she said. "I'm glad they're coming...would be happier if it was you."<br>"I know," he said. "I have my bag packed and by the door, the baby's bag next to it and the minute there's a way to get out of this place I'll be on my way."  
>"What's the forecast?" she asked hating the distance between them.<br>"Heavy snowfalls for the next 24-48 hours," he said honestly. There was no point lying about something she could quite easily Google.  
>"Damn," she muttered.<br>"I know," he said his heart feeling heavier than it had been. "I have my yeoman and half the office working on it...if things clear up elsewhere first I'll catch a train or ferry to like Dublin or Paris and fly from there."  
>"Just don't take any risks...I want you here but I want you here safely...you've waited long enough to be a daddy I want you to meet the baby," she said as she cried softly.<br>"Don't cry, gorgeous," he said, ignoring his own tears. "My reckless, daredevil days are long over. I'm going to see you and our baby as soon as possible."  
>"Nurse is here – gotta go. Love you," she said quickly.<br>"Love you too," he replied before the line went dead.

Awake and in need of distraction, Harm started work on the kitchen. There were cupboards Mac had planned on reorganising when she returned and the freezer needed defrosting, the bureau needed to be moved, according to Mac's latest plan, and the light fittings needed cleaning.

Over the next two hours he did it all, and while he knew it probably wouldn't meet his wife's standards, at least it kept him occupied.

After dealing with all the food, Harm realised he was actually hungry. The two bites of his abandoned grilled cheese and tomato sandwiches had been all he'd had since lunch, and glancing at the clock he realised that was eleven hours previous.

This time, Harm cooked up an omelette. Not only did it take longer, he was using up some of the fresh produce he had that he knew would have to go before he made his dash across the pond. When the egg masterpiece was golden and crisp on the outside, he lightly toasted two slices of multigrain bread before taking it all into the living room and waking up his laptop.

He'd finished the last morsel before his cell came to life with a message. 'Ready to Skype'

Quickly, he accepted the call and despite all his best efforts to remain calm and composed, he burst into tears the moment he saw his wife's face. Sliding from the armchair onto the floor, Harm sat inches away from the screen, as if it would help him be closer to Mac.  
>"Hi," she said with a small wave and Harm could hear others leaving her room.<br>"Hey there," he replied with a sniffle. "Any news?"  
>"Contractions are back...stronger than before..." she said gazing at him.<br>"How far apart?" he asked, absently stroking the side of the laptop.  
>"12 minutes," she replied. "So there's still a while to go."<br>"Are you in much pain?" he asked, studying her intently.  
>"Nothing I can't handle," she said in her most confident Marine voice.<br>"I'm sure you'll breeze through it," he replied with an encouraging smile.  
>"Yep," she said with a nod before taking a deep breath. "Dr Gilbert is due in shortly," Mac reported. "Thought you'd feel better hearing it all from him personally."<br>"Good," he replied. "I mean I trust you and all..."  
>"I know," she reassured him. "It's hard enough me being away from you...I can't imagine what it's like for you with everything happening here...Just thought hearing it from the good doctor would help."<p>

And it did, the video consultation lasting nearly seven minutes and leaving Harm feeling confident all was well. On the doctor's advice that Mac get as much rest as possible the call was ended after declarations of love and best wishes.

After four and a half long hours of dozing and pacing, Harm's cell came to life once more with the message that changed his life 'Ready to Skype, daddy.'

Bringing the laptop to life he accepted the call and watched silently as his child came into the world. He knew Mac couldn't hear him and so kept his words to himself but watched in awe of her efforts to deliver their baby. When the nurse bundled the infant up and placed the child on Mac's chest, Harriet brought the laptop she'd been holding over to mother and child.  
>"Say 'hi, daddy," she said and Mac looked up, tears streaming down her face.<br>"Hey, daddy," she said, looking between the bundle and the computer before reaching down and taking her child's hand and gently waving it before saying "Hello, daddy," once more.  
>"Hello, baby," he cried. "Hello, gorgeous."<br>"Baby," Mac said, looking at her child. "This is your daddy. Daddy," she said, looking up at Harm, "This is your son."  
>"A son...we have a boy," he half said, half asked.<br>"A beautiful little boy," she said as Harriet tilted the laptop for a close up look at the new arrival.  
>"I love you so much, Mac," he said. "Thank you for our son."<br>"Thank you," she replied. "I love you too. Can't wait to hold and kiss you."  
>"Me neither," he said, his eyes still focused on his son. "What are we going to name him?"<br>"I think that can wait until you see him in person," she replied.

After a few minutes, Harriet interrupted the moment to let them know the battery was nearly spent and that mother and son needed cleaning up. There were tearful goodbyes before the connection was lost and Harm slumped back into the chair.

At the age of 48 he was finally a daddy, he could barely believe it, all his dreams had come true...his beautiful wife, his beautiful son...now all he needed was to get to The States and bring them home.

It was three long stressful days before the weather had improved enough for flights to recommence. In that time, Harm had cleaned, polished or rearranged everything in their spacious London apartment. He'd spent a lot of time in the nursery putting things away and making sure it was perfect for his son's homecoming...his son's...his...Every time he thought of the boy across the miles, he would have to stop and shake his head. It all seemed so surreal that somewhere on the planet was his child and he couldn't wait until he was in his arms.

With DC five hours behind, time wise, Harm found himself awake until all hours, making sure he spoke to and saw Mac and the baby as often as possible via the phone or Skype. Only going to bed himself when his precious loved ones were tucked up in bed. While Mac was in her room, Baby MacKenzie-Rabb was in the special care nursery and while everyone had told Harm that the newborn was doing very well, he knew he wouldn't breath fully until he saw things for himself.

Once they had said goodnight, he would go to bed but at the first signs of daylight, often only a few hours later he'd be wide awake and desperate for news. The nurses in the maternity unit were always happy to update him as they were sympathetic to his plight of being so far from his loved ones. Reassured all was well, he was back to his cleaning and pacing routine.

Now, all that was behind him and all that stood between him and his wife and son were the interminable long hours at the airport, the eight hour flight and travel time to Bethesda. All going well, he could be in Maryland before nightfall.

The trip to Heathrow was a breeze, the fact it was 0500 on a Sunday morning being the main cause. Checking in, Harm checked his case through to Dulles but opted to take the baby's things on to the plane as hand luggage.  
>"That's an interesting carryon bag, sir," observed the young attendant as she attached his luggae tag.<br>"It's my son's," he said proudly, holding up the navy blue bag with teddy bears scattered over it.  
>"Are you travelling with your son?" she asked looking around.<br>"No, going to meet him," he replied with a wide grin.  
>"Meet him?" she queried and Harm filled her in on his offspring's impromptu arrival.<br>"Oh, I bet you're just proud as punch, sir," she said smiling. "Let me see what we can do to help the proud papa celebrate..."

The eight hour flight was in first class and Harm was treated to the finest service and attentive staff who were all aware he was going to meet his boy. Still, all the care and attention didn't alleviate his growing nerves as the plane flew towards DC. Knowing an anxious passenger made everyone nervous, Harm took to pacing around the plane every hour on the hour. He had spoken to the staff and they had allowed him to walk all the way around to stretch his muscles and relieve his growing tension.

Four laps and a few stretches, Harm settled into his chair once more. Not interested in any of the entertainment options, Harm found himself staring at the photo of his wife and son taken the day before. He had printed out everything Bud had sent him but only brought this one with him, knowing the paper in his hand was nothing compared to how it would feel to have his boy in his arms.

Closing his eyes, Harm let his mind drift to the impending moment, the one where a five pound boy would be his to hold and kiss. Not to love, as that had already happened the moment he saw the infant delivered. He wasn't sure how that actually worked; how you could be deeply and desperately in love with someone you'd never met...well, someone who wasn't a movie star...he'd had some pretty strong feelings towards Raquel Welch when he was growing up.

But this baby boy was already the love of his life...he and his mother, Harm could not explain the feelings he was experiencing towards his wife at the moment. As anxious as he was to see the boy, he knew his first action would be to hold his wife. They had been through so much to get to this point, she more than him. There had been appointments and tests and discussions, long, often painful discussions into the early hours of the morning. There had been hope and loss and dreams and tears. There had been arguments and fights and making up and almost giving up, on more than one occasion. But now, they had their son...and there were no words for him to describe just how much he loved his wife for this amazing gift.  
>"Sir, sir," the attendant said, patting his arm. "We're preparing for landing, you'll need to bring your chair up."<br>"Landing? Already?" he said, complying with her instructions.  
>"Yes, sir," she said. "We'll be landing in about twenty minutes and then you can see your boy."<br>Harm grinned widely...Was it possible he was an hour or so away from seeing his son?

The twenty minutes felt like forever and the wait for his case was twice as long. Harm had even considered walking out without it but he had packed something for Mac in there and knew he couldn't abandon his luggage. He'd called his parents at his earliest opportunity and knew they would be there to greet them. While Mac knew he was on his way, no one had given her an exact time as they didn't want her to worry if things were delayed with the weather. Given that, he didn't phone her when he landed, not wanting her to feel as anxious as he was about their reunion.

Once he walked out from the security area, he heard his usually reserved 'let's not make a scene' mother yelling his name and frantically waving. Obviously, she was as anxious as he had been.  
>"Oh, Harm," she said throwing her arms around him. "So glad you're finally here. Congratulations!" she added kissing his face repeatedly. "Your son is beautiful! He is gorgeous! He looks just like you did ...just a little smaller!"<br>"Congratulations, son," Frank said, patting his back. "You did good."  
>"Thanks, Frank," he said with a grin, his mother still had a tight grip on him.<br>"Now, if your mother will let you move..." he said, taking the suitcase. "We should get you to Bethesda."

Quickly, Trish let go before taking the baby bag from him and sliding her arm around his waist. "Did you eat? Have you slept? You look very tired. Did you call Sarah?"  
>"How about you let him answer a question, dear," Frank said, leading the way to the car.<br>"Hush you," she admonished her husband. "I'm allowed to be excited. My son is going to meet my grandson...it's a very exciting time."  
>"Yes, it is, mom," he said, kissing her head. Although he wasn't sure 'exciting' did his current emotion justice...it seemed too overused. Perhaps what he was experiencing was anticipation, eagerness, zeal, fervour ... something with a bit more pizzazz than just plain old excitement. Perhaps what it was was exhilaration...Whatever it was, it was bubbling inside him looking for any avenue to ooze out and, at this moment, he was glad his mother was so animated as it allowed him to take the focus off himself, just for a few minutes.<p>

The drive to the hospital felt longer than the entire trip and every time the car came to a stop at traffic lights or to make a turn, Harm's foot would begin to tap, his fingers would drum on his leg.  
>"Won't make them change any faster," Frank remarked as he watched Harm shift in his seat while trying to tap and drum simultaneously.<br>"What? Oh," Harm replied when he realised what his stepfather was referring to. "Sorry, just a little anxious."

Amazingly, once Frank pulled the car into the hospital parking lot Harm's nervous energy seemed to calm. He was finally there...or here...he couldn't figure out which word to use. Whichever it was, he was right where he wanted to be and had arrived safe and sound.

When the elevator doors opened on the maternity floor, Harm and his parents stepped out and he grinned when he saw a very familiar shadow pacing back and forth at the end of the corridor. It seemed his wife was just as anxious to see him as he had been to see her.  
>"Waiting for me?" he called a little louder than protocol allowed, but right now he didn't care about anything but the woman coming towards him.<br>"Harm!" she cried, moving as fast as she could before throwing her arms around his neck. Her momentum and force pushing him backwards.  
>"Whoa!" he said, his arms encircling her instantly, keeping her suspended above the ground. "Love you, missed you, love you..." he whispered into her ear, one hand remaining locked around her waist as the other caressed her head.<br>"Oh, Harm," she replied, holding on fiercely. "I'm sorry...so sorry...I didn't want to have him here but he was insistent..."  
>"Must take after you," he replied, gently easing her back to her feet. "He would have been three weeks late he if he took after me," he added before kissing her tenderly.<p>

Relieved he was there and with a dozen other emotions coursing through her, Mac's tears started. She had been so good about him being on London this whole time but now, finally having him in her arms, she allowed her defences to fall and sobbed into his chest.  
>"Hey, hey," he soothed, moving them over to a wall as a patient was wheeled past. "What's wrong, gorgeous?"<br>"Just so glad you're here," she cried, holding him closer.

Then, realising that Harm was probably dying to see their boy, she pulled back. "You must be desperate to see our baby. I'll take you to the nursery..." she said between sobs.

Rather than let her lead on, Harm pulled her flush against him and kissed her head. "Right now, the only thing I'm desperate to do is hold you until you can talk without crying."  
>"Oh, Harm..." she cried, her emotions overwhelming her.<p>

For seven minutes they stood in the corridor wrapped tightly in each other, Harm whispered his love and devotion as Mac tried to fight the waves of emotions. Finally, she drew in a few deep breaths, dried her eyes and smiled at him.  
>"Thank you, beautiful," she whispered, pressing up to capture his lips in a gentle kiss. "I needed that."<br>Harm smiled before kissing her back. "Now, what were you saying about seeing our baby?"

Grinning widely, Mac slipped her arm around her husband and led him to the special care nursery, not surprised to find Frank and Trish standing outside the window watching their grandson sleep.  
>"There's a scrub up procedure in here," Mac said opening the first door and making her way to the sink. She instructed Harm as to what he needed to do before collecting a surgical gown for her and one for him. "It's just a precaution for him and the others in here...he really is doing well..." Mac reassured him when she saw Harm's concern.<br>"Aha," he replied with a nod.  
>"Ready" she asked and he nodded once more. He'd been ready for days.<p>

Through the next door and five steps in, Harm came face to face with the biggest miracle of his life...his precious son who was awake and looking up at him.  
>"My...oh...he's...Just..." Overwhelmed by the moment, Harm couldn't complete a thought, let alone vocalise it.<br>"He's beautiful, just like his daddy," Mac said, leaning over and carefully scooping the baby up. "Son," she said, "This is the moment we've been waiting for...this is your daddy. Daddy, this is your son...would you like to hold him?"

Harm scanned the child as he lay in his wife's arms. "He's so small," Harm whispered as tears streamed down his face.  
>"He is," Mac agreed. "But you won't break him..."<br>"You sure?" he asked, "He looks so fragile."  
>"I'm sure," she said with a reassuring smile. "How about you sit down first and I'll hand him to you?" she suggested and Harm nodded, quickly taking a seat. "Just relax, Harm," she encouraged as she slipped the baby into his arms. "That's it."<p>

Soon father and son we seated together, blue eyes fixed on blue eyes, one wide and wondering, the other tear-filled and in awe. "Hello, little man," he whispered hoarsely, emotion taking his voice. "It's so good to finally hold you...How are you doing?"

Mac stepped closer and wrapped her arm around Harm's head as she perched on the arm of the chair. Cradling her husband's head to her, she kissed him several times.  
>"He's perfect, Mac," Harm said quietly.<br>"I think so," she replied proudly.  
>"When can we take him home?" he asked, his eyes never leaving the boy's face.<br>"All going well," she said resting her head on his. "The doctor thinks a couple of weeks before he can be discharged...but it might be a while longer before we can take him to London...need to make sure his lungs are strong enough for the pressurisation of the cabin."

Harm nodded; he knew that was a possibility and had made a series of plans about what he and they would do if this was the case. "When can you come home?" he asked before rethinking the question. "Rather, when are you being discharged?" he corrected knowing she wouldn't be going home without their son.  
>"Tomorrow, hopefully," she said with a yawn. "Everything's looking good for me and Dr Gilbert says I can go home..." Before Harm could speak, Mac continued. "You're parents are staying at the Marriott and have a room booked there for us...well, for you tonight and for me when I'm ready. It's a nice hotel and close enough to here...mind you, I can't see myself spending too much time there...I want to be here with him..."<br>"Him...I think our four day old boy is overdue for a name," Harm said, tenderly stroking his cheek with a crooked finger. "What do you think, champ?"  
>"I've been thinking about it," Mac said, "And all the boys names we had picked don't suit."<br>"Yeah, I know," he said, he'd come to the same conclusion. "I thought of a few more on the flight across," he said looking up at her. "And a few of the attendants gave their suggestions too. One of the ones I really liked was Riley...it's Irish and means courageous and valiant...And ...well, I'm sure the fertility experts would say it was their work which got us pregnant, but I'm sure that long weekend we had in Dublin played a part..."  
>"I like it," she said, it certainly suited their darkhaired blue eyed boy, but Riley Rabb? Did it work?<br>"Riley MacKenzie-Rabb," Harm said proudly, "I think it suits him."  
>"Riley Harmon MacKenzie-Rabb sounds better," she said, knowing they had already argued the use of his name – Harm had been a firm no from the outset. Now, with the infant in his arms and feeling all kinds of deep emotions towards him, Harm considered it an honour for his son to share his name.<br>"Riley Harmon MacKenzie-Rabb," Harm said slowly. "I think it's perfect."  
>"I think you're perfect," Mac said, kissing his head. "Love you so much."<br>"Love you too, gorgeous," he said looking up and capturing her lips. "And daddy loves you too, Riley."

With his son in his arms and his wife by his side, Harm was ecstatically happy. This was the life he had always wanted, that of husband and father. Now, he had it and life was beautiful.


End file.
